The Asassian's Story
by Kaya Roo
Summary: There's always a light in the dark. Even if it's small. A god and a Super Soldier, who both have a dark past, find people they can possibly trust, and maybe even love. StevexOC, LokixOC, Pepperony, and Clintasha


Chapter 2: The Arrival

Yay, Chapter 2! Not exactly sure if I liked how it turned out, but you're the judge of that. Thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. And I've decided this will be a StevexOC, and a LokixOC, along with Pepperonny, and Clintasha, and maybe a teeny weeny bit of ThorxJane . And a special thanks to Shadow Realm Triforce!

I AM AN IDIOT, AND I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE FIRST CHAPTER, AND I NO LONGER HAVE THE DOCUMENT ONLINE OR ON MY IPAD, SO HERE'S THE DEAL: KRISTI IS CLINT BARTONS, AKA HAWKEYE, TWIN SISTER. HER CODENAME IS EAGLEYE. THEY HAVE JOINED THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE, AND NOW THE STORY IS FLLOWING THE AVENGERS TIMELINE... I KNOW ITS SOMEWHAT CONFUSING, BUT ASK QUESTIONS WITH A PM OR REVIEWS, AND I'LL TRY TO ANSWER THEM...

i own nothing but Kristi Barton. Eira Elric was created and is owned by Shadow Realm Triforce

Enjoyyyy!

* * *

Kristi woke up at 4:00 AM the next morning, finding Clint gone out of the room already. Before she could text Clint, Fury called her.

"Barton. I need you in the testing wing of the mountaintop facility. Your brother is already there, on guard duty. I'll give you your assignment when you report to me. There's a chopper waiting for you."

"Yes sir." She was hanging up when she ran straight into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're..." She trailed off when she saw who it was. She immediately recognized her old friend Eira "snow" Elric, a 19 year old girl that worked for SHIELD. Coulson and Fury had found her when she was only twelve years old. She had got on SHIELD'S radar when someone had saw a "giant flying lizard". But, what they had really saw was a dragon. Eira had the ability to become a dragon. Or, more precisely, an Arctic Blaze. Eira had tattoo like markings on her back and arms, which in reality, were because of her dragon powers.

But her abilities do not stop there.

She had the ability to summon. Summoning is where Eira could take a spell book, and use a spell called a summon. The spellbooks she used were written in many different languages, from ancient to modern. She had various small tattoos of things she could summon as well. But, her abilities to summon did have restrictions. She could only summon two things at once; one from her tattoos, and one from her spellbooks. She also had to keep the spellbook open to the page that whatever she was summoning was on.

Eira was wearing casual clothes at the moment, with a deep green tank top, a black sleeveless vest, black shorts that went down to the middle of her thighs, two golden hip belts that criss-crossed, a pair of black ankle boots, gold bands on her upper arms, and bangle bracelets on her wrists. Her black, blue streaked hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing the black and gold choker around her neck. Her eyes -one green, and one blue - were outlined with a thin line of eyeliner.

"Eira! What 's up, I haven't seen you in forever!" Kristi exclaimed.

"Kristi, good to see you too." Eira said, giving Krisit a brief hug.

"So, what brings you to the SHIELD temporary HQ Today?" Kristi asked.

"Fury called me in on something called the Tessaract project." Eira replied.

"Ah.. Where are you headed?" Kristi asked.

"The testing wing." Eira answered, smiling at a passing agent. Kristi's face lit up.

"Me too! Now let's go before Fury gets his panties in a bunch." Kristi said. Eira smiled, and the two girls walked towards landing pad. They climbed in the helicopter, and watched the night sky as they rose into the air.

* * *

"When did you get here, Eira?" Kristi questioned, shifting her bow around on her back as they walked into the mountaintop facility.

"This morning at 2'oclock. Good ol' Coulson picked me up from the airport."

Alarms and sirens started screaming. They looked at each other before running to the doors that led into the testing wing, and throwing them open. Fury and Hill were talking outside a door. The girls only caught part of their conversation.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Agent Hill said, a frustrated look on her face.

"Agent Hill, until such a time as the world ends, we will act as if it intends to spin on. I want all that equipment on trucks and out of here." Fury said. Hill pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yes sir." She walked away, barking commands into a comm.

"Barton. Elric. Come with me." Fury said. The young agents nodded, and followed Fury into the testing room. It was a vast area, with machines and equipment of all kinds sitting all around the room. Dr. Eric Selvig came walked towards them when Fury called his name.

"What's going on?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig replied. Fury gave him a questioning look.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He said, looking down at the glowing blue cube.

"Creepy." Eira muttered. Kristi nodded. The two girls watched, and guarded the door until Fury called Clint out of his nest. Kristi walked towards her brother. He nodded briefly at her and began to talk to Fury.

"Agent Barton, I gave you this assignment to guard the facility." Fury said. Clint nodded.

"Yeah, well I see better from a distance." Clint replied.

"What's been going on?" Fury asked.

"Well, can't really tell anything. Checked all the workers, Selvig's clean, no crimes, no contacts. If there was any tampering… it wasn't at this end." Clint reported.

"At this end?" Fury asked. Clint nodded.

"The cube, it's a doorway to the other side of space, right? The door is open at both ends." Clint answered. Suddenly, a pulse of energy shot from the Tesseract, and then a beam of blue light shot across the room, and a swirling portal appeared.

Eira and Kristi were immediately ready to fight. Eira shifted to her dragon form, baring her teeth at whatever was coming from the portal . Kristi stood next to the dragon, her bow armed, the string pulled back, her kisser at the corner of her mouth .

When the smoke cleared, they saw something- Or someone -engulfed in blue smoke on the platform at the other end of the room.

The man was dresses in a long, black leather coat, with gold arm guards, and gold and silver decorating his outfit. He was wearing a simple black tunic under it, with some green parts. He was holding a golden scepter with a silver blade, and a glowing blue sphere. He had long, black hair, slicked back, with the ends curling up. His skin was pale, and his face was very handsome. But his eyes were a light blue, matching the color of what looked to be his staff's power source.

Eira snarled, the long white fangs in her mouth gleaming eerily in the dark.

"Sir" Fury called "Please, put down the spear"

The man looked at his spear like he didn't know he had it, and then started firing off blue blasts of energy. Eira lunged forward, but he just knocked her away with his spear. Kristi fired of volleys of arrows at him, but they just bounced off.

After killing half the agents, the man grabbed Clint's arm, twisting it around so he couldn't move.

"You have heart..." The man said. He put the tip of the spear against Clint's chest.

"Clint!" Kristi yelped. But she was too late. Clint's eyes turned a demonic black before a pulse of energy rolled through his body, and his eyes turned a pale, creepy blue. The man released him, and Clint mindlessly slipped his gun back into his holster.

The man from the portal went about doing this, while Kristi, realizing there was nothing she could Do for her brother, ran over to Eira's limp form. She saw Fury taking the blue cube- the Tesseract- and putting it in a case before turning silently to walk out.

"Please don't. I still need that." The man said. Kristi stepped back as Eira rolled onto all four legs, preparing to strike.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said. The man smiled.

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." He said. Selvig looked up from the table he had been crouching behind.

"Loki? Brother of Thor..." He trailed off, Fury interrupting him.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury told Loki. Loki looked to Fury.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." He said. Loki had a slight accent, somewhat British.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked, turning to the side slightly.

"I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free." Loki said. Fury quirked his head to the side. Kristi stood and watched, not wanting to risk Loki- or her possessed brother- from harming anyone.

"Free from what?" Fury demanded. Loki smiled again, showing off the perfectly white teeth that lined his mouth.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great you accept that, in your heart," Loki whirled around and touched his spear to Selvig's chest, and the same thing that happened to Clint happened to him. "You will know peace." He finished.

"Yeah you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing." Fury said. Loki smirked, but Clint stopped him from replying.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a couple hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Clint said. Kristi held back tears as she saw her brothers mindless eyes once again.

"Like the Pharaohs of Old." Fury confirmed. Selvig walked up to Loki's other side.

"He's right. We have two, maybe three minutes before this goes critical." Selvig said. Loki looked to Clint.

"Well then." Clint pulled his gun and shot Fury before taking the case with the Tesseract, and going to follow Loki out. But, Eira was faster. She leapt, knocking Loki to the ground.

Even being pinned under a dragon, Loki smirked. He grabbed the dragons snout, and blue magic surrounded Eira before she collapsed back into human form. Loki smiled, and she fell unconscious. Kristi armed her bow, but Loki sent an energy blast her way. When it came in contact with her, everything turned black.

* * *

When Kristi woke up, she could smell smoke, and faintly hear Fury talking. But, she only heard eight words that made up a declaration that could change Kristi's future forever.

"As of right now, we are at war."


End file.
